Terraria: Adventure of the Three Heroes
by Sonicman64
Summary: When Terraria is in danger, a hero appears... Not just in one world, but in three! Three Heroes must team up and work together to stop the vile Corruption, defeat the monsters, and save all three worlds. Side fic. *ON HIATUS*


Terraria: Adventure of the three Heroes Chapter 1 -Skyfall-

_Italics mean there is a flashback._

_POV= Point Of View_

_Blacks and whites flash past my eyes as I fly through the portal. In a peaceful rhythmic dance they jump back and forth. Suddenly the dance becomes more frantic and hurried. On the edges of my vision I see something start to bleed in; A dark purple. If I could feel my body in mid-transport my skin would be crawling and I would feel shivers up my spine. The purple envelops everything except a small speck that turns a sky blue. Then I hear a bloodcurdling scream and the blue speck tears through the purple. I then realize that I'm falling through the sky. I scream as the ground approaches. I black out on impact. _

_-Guide's POV-_

I run out of my cave shelter when I hear a scream and resounding crash. I've been "awake" for a few days now and the hero did not appear like he was supposed to. Could that be him? But the prophecies said the hero awakes WITH the Guide, not falls from the sky! I run over to the crater and see… him. A boy no older than eighteen with darkish orange hair, a deep purple shirt, black pants and a shoddily made black felt backpack and a sword hidden away in a sheath on his back. "Hello?" I say, getting ready to shake him. "Mmmph… hello?" He says in a weak voice as he wakes up. "Ughh… that was a fall.. Could you do me a favor and get me some red gel out of my backpack?" I silently comply and open his backpack. I see some yellow gel, orange gel, magnifying glasses, potions, a shield, and some red gel. I grab a piece and hand it to him. He makes a frail smirk and pops it in him mouth and swallows. All of his bruises and cuts disappear and he jumps up off the ground.

"Ahhh… Much better. Anyway, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I was in a lot of pain. My name's.. " "Sonicman64, right?" I say remembering the prophecies. "What? Um… No. My name's Mike. Where did you get that from?" I recoil a bit in shock and say "But… The hero's name was said to be… It must have to be with the hero not appearing…" "He stares at me for a few seconds and says, "I'm really not sure what you're talking about. Could you please tell me who you are so we can try and figure this out.?" "I'm the guide, and I'm supposed to help the hero save the world. My name is Bradley." "Save the world from what exactly?" He asked curiously. "The Corruption… It is an evil magic, or spirit, or something…. No-one knows what it really is, but it does what it sounds like…. It corrupts land, killing everything in it's path. The Hero who was prophesied is supposed to defeat the monsters that keep it spreading and destroy it." I answer back. "And why do you think this hero is me? Do your heroes come from other worlds and fall out of the sky when evil magic interferes with their portals? Hmmm?" I look at him dumbfounded for a few seconds and say "No…. But, but the hero… He never appeared when he was supposed to… So I thought…" He puts his hand on his chin and thinks for a few seconds and says "Well I will say you have something right here. I am a hero in some respects. I helped save my world with my friends and my father when I was very young… And I went through a portal because I wanted to find a new world to explore and help, so I think I will help you." I crack a wide smile and say "Then we should get started then! First you need to build a shelter, but I don't think you have an axe to chop wood… Take mine." I toss him my only tools, a copper pickaxe and copper axe. He runs off and starts chopping trees.

-At Sundown-

-Mike's POV-

It's my first sunset in this new world and If I can say myself, It's pretty nice. The sun shines off the walls of my newly built wood house as I set in the door. Building the house only took me a few hours, and Bradley said it's bigger than he expected. It's about the size of four rooms and has a table with two chairs, a workbench, and a furnace. I sit down and make a low groan as I stretch. "Ahhh… Now Bradley, could you please tell me how you know so much about all this?" "Well, like I said, I'm the guide. I "awoke" a few days ago with all of these memories… How to make things, how everything works, and a prophecy that a hero would awake with me and save the world from the corruption. When the hero did not appear, I was frantic. I hid myself in a cave not too far from here and stayed there until I head you scream and crash." I ask him something that had been on my mind since I had woke up. "What's the name of this land anyway?" He throws his hands up into the air and says "Oh darn it! I completely forgot to tell you the name of the world! Well anyway, let me be the first to welcome you to the land of Terraria!" His yelling knocks free a chunk of wood from the ceiling that proceeds to fall on my head, knocking me unconscious.

**Hey everyone, Sonicman64 here, and thank you for reading my newest fic! I've been playing a bunch of Terraria lately, and I wanted to start this fic to get a bunch of ideas out of my head. This one won't be as updated as my main one, but it'll come on an as-I-write-it basis. There aren't nearly enough Terraria fics out there, so I wanted to try my spin on it since it has so much potential. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
